


【knkz】SLACK

by 7evenightmares



Category: ChroNoiR, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, knkz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7evenightmares/pseuds/7evenightmares
Summary: 不是恋人的nz片段
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	【knkz】SLACK

**Author's Note:**

> Survey on whether you need an English version?  
> If so I will prepare one within a month( I think).

*感到OOC请一定要及时退出  
*不是恋人的nz  
*超短 全文1k1

让精神敏感的成长期吸血鬼完全放下戒备在领地外进入睡眠不是一件简单的事。所以叶觉得自己的成就感来得并不荒缪。  
白发的吸血鬼正躺在叶的沙发上，不为任何所动的睡着。  
他睡得太沉了，所以没有察觉到屋主的咳嗽声。他睡得太沉了，所以注意不到屋主逐渐向他靠近的影子。他睡得太沉了，所以忽略了屋主身上的淡香水味。  
吸血鬼的睡相或许是教养使然，或许是本能驱使，他总是保持着合手在小腹上的姿势，像雕像一样睡着，甚至连胸腔也不会起伏。他没有人类一样的体温，所以叶把手贴上他的皮肤时他毫无察觉。  
叶把从房间里抱出来的毯子搭到沙发背上，俯身去看葛葉的睫毛。  
叶提醒过葛葉要把运动裤的抽绳绑好，可惜叶也知道不修边幅的吸血鬼总在这些地方不肯如他的意。  
这都要怪你睡得太沉。叶抚开吸血鬼额前的白发，给吸血鬼的额头留下一个带着自己气味的吻。  
到底是什么让他彻底放下戒心的呢？叶抬起葛葉的小腿，自己坐到沙发上，让自己的大腿成为葛葉小腿的支撑点。葛葉的裤腰因为叶的动作而往下滑，露出他下腹上一截很浅的人鱼线。  
叶尝试着把吸血鬼的裤子往下扯，试探着对方的底线。看来葛葉还是睡得太沉了，他察觉不到危险的靠近，甚至连睫毛都没有动一下。  
叶曾经好奇过吸血鬼的下体体毛的颜色。他好奇白发的吸血鬼会拥有白色的体毛还是黑色的体毛。可是葛葉却始终不给他机会窥见。叶后来自己注意到吸血鬼不需要剃须，才反应过来或许答案简单的过分。  
葛葉的阴茎还像是未成年人类一样，不被阴毛遮掩，被睡梦中的激素刺激，半勃着躺在他的腿间。  
叶伸手去摸葛葉的大腿，瘦得被说成是九连环一样的腿上实在是不怎么柔软。只是光裸的皮肤贴着叶的手心像是绸缎，光滑又让他难以释手。他又起了坏心，单膝跪上沙发，把吸血鬼的双腿合拢，抬到了肩上。  
离直播预定的时间还有半个小时，他还有足够的时间欺负熟睡的吸血鬼。

叶从来没有给他的吸血鬼准备过物质上的项圈，即使他希望他的吸血鬼能永远成为他的所有物。那么他只好用自己的气味和声音让这个像孩子一样的吸血鬼污染，用人类卑劣的性渴求来捆绑住对方漫长生命里短暂的一段记忆。

“唔…什么…？”葛葉终于醒了，醒的实在不是什么好时候，叶湿热的呼吸对着他的眼睫让他睁不开眼，他还注意到叶正贴着他的大腿皮肤，磨蹭着他的腿间，刚好把带着人类体温的精液射在葛葉的下腹上，沾上了葛葉的上衣下摆。  
“…啊…抱歉，把你的衣服弄脏了…”叶眯着眼喘着气小声说。他作势要放下一直合着的葛葉的腿，欺身上去把葛葉打底衫下摆的精液刮掉。  
“重点不在这里吧。”葛葉伸手扯了扯叶因为动作散开，从背后滑下来的头发，把叶扯向自己，努力从刚睡醒的喉咙里抽出一点干涸的声音，“负起责任啊。”  
叶有点疑惑的低头，才发现自己还没软下去的阴茎底下还贴着吸血鬼勃起的阴茎。  
“好哦。”叶笑眯了眼，闭口不谈任何有关自己荒谬行为的有谋性。


End file.
